Percy Jackson, A God
by happy9873
Summary: Percy wants so badly to become immortal. To be able to be the right hand of his dad for the rest of time. But, he can't bear to leave Annabeth. So, he works out a plan...
1. Chapter 1

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um…a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. " A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd nearly been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd loose her. How, she looked pretty much the same way.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No ageing, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

But, I looked at Annabeth again, and I couldn't bear with the thought of never being with her again. I looked around at the twelve gods that were waiting for my decision. I was taking a deep breath, getting ready to turn Zeus down, which he wouldn't be happy about, but I spotted Aphrodite. Looking at me like she knew what I was thinking. As if just looking at the goddess of love gave my mind a jump, an idea sprang into my mind. With new determination, I turned back to Zeus.

"It would be my honor, Lord Zeus."

"Is there anyone who opposes this?" Zeus asked the rest of the Olympians. No one moved.

"Then it shall be done." The master lightning bolt appeared in his hand and he pointed it at me. An intense pain suddenly gripped my body, and a blinding light emanated from me. I nearly screamed from the pain, but as soon as it came, it vanished.

"Percy Jackson, you are now a god." Zeus thundered. There was a cheer from the rest of the gods and the spectators.

When I walked over to Annabeth, she looked disappointed angry and most of all hurt, which shone through her features.

"Annabeth?" I asked, "Um, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sending a stormy glance my way. Before I had a chance to explain my plan to her, a polite, steely voice said behind us,

"Good evening".

"Lady Athena," I said when I saw her.

"Mother," Annabeth said with some fluster in her voice.

"Percy Jackson, I would like a word," she said, "if you please."

I gulped nervously and sent another glance towards Annabeth and followed Athena into a secluded spot amidst the other partying Gods.

"Lady Athena," I started, but she interrupted me before I could continue.

"I know what you are planning, Percy Jackson, and I am here to tell you that a great number of other half-bloods turned gods have had the same plan. Many of them failed, breaking their hearts in the process." There was a silence after she stopped talking. I took a steadying breath and looked at her right in the eyes.

"I don't care. I will make Annabeth immortal with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :)**

Another silence stretched between the two of us when Annabeth walked nervously between us.

"Umm, mother, the other Gods are looking for you."

"Very well," Athena said, "remember what I have said to you Percy." I nodded solemnly at her, while she glared at me.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked me when her mother's figure retreated.

"Oh, nothing," I told her, "but listen, the reason I became immortal was to,"

"No, Percy, I can't talk about it yet." She interrupted me, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"No, Annabeth I," I started, but she ran off and got lost amongst the crowd of people. Ugh, stupid Percy! I thought mentally slapping myself. I started to go after her, but Poseidon appeared next to me.

"Percy, my boy!" he said jovially, "Now that you're immortal, I can show you my palace!"

"Yeah, dad, I need to, wait, what! Your palace?!" I turned my head sharply back to him in shock. "

"Of course! If you are going to be my lieutenant, then you need to see where you're going to live!"

"Oh, I'm going to be living under the sea?" That would put a huge dent in my plans with Annabeth. "Umm, I was wondering if I could live here, on Mount Olympus?" I looked closely at his face, worried that he might get angry.

"But why, my boy?" He asked me.

"Umm, well…" I continued to tell him my plan of how I'll get Annabeth to become immortal with me.

When I had finished talking, Poseidon looked at me with concern.

"You do know the risks that come with this right? Your love could prove to be not enough for this to happen. That could hurt not only her, but you as well."

I nodded my understanding and replied, "Yeah, I know…"

"Then be careful, Percy." He said quickly. "You should go and find Annabeth." I nodded again and quickly ran off, so nobody else could distract me. "Be sure to tell her the risks!" Poseidon called after me. I dodged many people, Gods and demi-gods alike, in my hurry to get to Annabeth. I finally caught a glimpse of some curly blonde hair whipping behind one of the columns on the outskirts of the room we were in. I dashed towards the huge column of marble and almost ran head first into Annabeth.

"Watch it Seaweed Brain!" she shouted as I stopped abruptly, my face inches away from hers.

"Whoa, sorry Annabeth," I said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and blushed, which was when I realized we were still _really _close to each other.

"Oh, um," I said a blush coming to my features. "Sorry."

"What do you want?" she said a bit snappishly, although there was still a blush on her cheeks.

"You didn't let me finish talking earlier," I told her. "I was going to ask you if," whoa, these butterflies came from nowhere. "If," C'mon Percy just say it! "if, if, youwouldbecomeimmortalwithme?" She blinked at my fast words and stared for a few seconds. Then she blushed a furious red as the implications of what I said sank in.

"You, you," she stuttered, "you want me to become immortal with you?"

"Uh," I said with a squeaky voice, I coughed quickly to get rid of that, "Ehm, yes." I said with a better voice this time.

"You do realize that we would have to actually get married for that to happen?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we would, but Annabeth, I know that I do really love you."

"Percy, I, I don't know what to say!" she burst out. "I mean, we're only sixteen!"

"But, I'm immortal! Age isn't really a problem now." I smiled at her. A small chuckle escaped her lips and the worried look she had on her face started to fade. Her eyes started to sparkle and a soft smile was starting to pull on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something, but Grover ran up to us.

"Guys! I've been looking for you everywhere! The gods asked me to find you." He then rushed off, and called to us over his shoulder, "Come on!" We caught up to him when we were nearing the throne room, and we entered together. There were all the Olympians sitting on their thrones, Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair form at one end of the room, and there were a few older campers standing around.

"Ah, there they are." Aphrodite said, sending a shining smile our way, "now, we can make the announcement."

"Ok," Zeus started, but Poseidon jumped in. "Hey, why can't I announce it? I mean, one of them _is_ my son!"

"Honestly! We've been doing this for eons and you choose now to have a fight about it!?" Zeus exclaimed.

They started to bicker, and fight with each other, and Athena stepped in.

"There was much damage done to Olympus during your battle with Kronos." She paused to look at us and I gulped, thinking that she was going to start yelling at us. "So, naturally we need to rebuild it. Of course, we could make it so it was the exact way it was before, but I feel like we need a change." I blinked, not getting what she wanted us here for. "So, we need an architect, and I hear that you have some designs, Annabeth." She turned to her daughter, who was looking at her in surprise.

"You, you want me to design Mount Olympus?" Annabeth asked the gods in wonder.

"Yes." Athena replied, quite simply. "Will you take on this project?"

"I, I would be honored to." Annabeth bowed deeply to the gods from the waist. She looked so excited by the news that I think she momentarily forgot about what we had been discussing earlier. I thought that was all they wanted to talk to us about, so I turned to walk away.

"Ah, Percy. We wanted to talk to you too." Poseidon said. I turned around, slightly surprised and looked back at my father.

"Uh, okay" I said.

"Since you are to be living here on Olympus, you need to have a palace. Also, we will be discussing your duties as a god." I nodded my head in understanding before Poseidon continued "Your duties are to be by my side when there is war. You will train in battle with me and you will help me oversea battle strategies. You may also be present when we are having meetings in the throne room and either I or the other gods might send you on some errands." I nodded my head again and said,

"I'll do my best."

"Then everyone is dismissed" Zeus thundered over the assembled people. Everyone present dispersed to rejoin the party going on outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: … yeah**

**AN: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've uploaded… Sorrypleasedon'tkillme! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

Annabeth, Grover and I walked out of the throne room and started to talk.

"Hey Grover, could Annabeth and I talk alone for a bit?" I asked him.

"Oh! Sure, sure," he said slightly flustered and wondered of. The both of us walked into an empty room that was close to the party. We could hear a dull buzz of people celebrating outside and I turned to Annabeth, satisfied that we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Ok Annabeth, what would be your answer to the whole immortal thing…" I asked her.

"Percy, I don't know," she began. "We're both, well I am, still pretty young to be getting married…" She looked up at him and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Annabeth, what is holding you back from saying yes?" I asked her, starting to feel desperate. She glanced down at her feet for a second, looked back up at my face, and ducked her head again.

"I, I," she tried to start but paused. I waited patiently for her to start talking again, now with a growing feeling of apprehension starting in the pit of my stomach. She looked up again, and I nodded my head in encouragement. "I," she started again, "I'm afraid." I blinked in confusion. She had said it in such a small voice I thought I heard wrong.

"You're afraid?" I asked the confusion definitely evident in my voice. She looked at me with some slight annoyance.

"Yeah, Seaweed brain, that's what I said." I blinked confusedly at her again. 'Afraid' I thought, 'afraid of what?' There were a few moments filled with nothing but me still blinking at her and Annabeth staring back at me expectantly with her eyebrow raised.

"A, afraid of what?" I managed to get out.

"Afraid of what could happen! I mean you've seen how the other gods are with fidelity to their spouse. They aren't the most faithful are they?! I mean if they were, then you wouldn't exist, would you?!" She burst out. I was still looking at her confused, when what she said sunk in.

"You're afraid I might cheat on you?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah." When I looked at her with a 'are you serious' look she burst out, "well can you blame me? Just look at all those other gods!" She was staring to get a crazy gleam in her eye and I felt like I had to intervene.

"Annabeth" I said in a soothing tone. "I would never, and I mean _never_, go looking for anyone else when I've already got you." She met my eyes, and I could see her grey eyes start to clear up and loose the crazy look. "Besides, I think you would kill me before I could actually do anything." An amused twinkle was in her eyes then and she playfully punched me in the arm.

"You better believe it, Seaweed Brain."

"Of course I do Wise Girl" She smiled at me, her eyes changed again giving me a deep look and I suddenly noticed her hand was still on my arm. My hand moved on it's own and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and my fingers brushed her cheek. She leaned into my hand, which was now holding her cheek, and we seemed to be standing a lot closer than we were a few seconds ago. She took a step towards me, closing the remaining space between us. The distant buzz of the crowd seemed to fade out, as slowly the only thing my mind could register was the fact that I could feel Annabeth's warm breath puffing against my skin. I could feel my head lowering slowly until my nose was just brushing hers. Her eyes started to flutter close and I leaned closer until,

"HEY IS ANNABETH IN HERE?" Both Annabeth and I looked towards the door to see who had just barged in. Travis Stoll blushed furiously as he stared at the position he found the two of us in. I glared at him darkly for interrupting us and Annabeth calmly stepped away from me and said to Travis,

"Yeah, I'm here Travis." She looked at him expecting to hear what he wanted.

"Wha, I, umm," Travis was starting to wilt under the glare I was continually sending his way. "The campers are starting to gather to go back to camp."

"Ok, I'll be just out." Annabeth told him. He nodded and left, quietly closing the door after him. We turned back towards each other, and there was a short silence, both of us thinking about the moment we were both so caught up in.

"Percy," she said, a blush on her face, "Can you let me think about it? Just, give me some time."

"Yeah, sure Annabeth. I'll come around maybe in 2 or 3 days?" I asked her. She nodded her head in agreement and I started walking with her to the door. Before I could push the door open, Annabeth said,

"oh and Seaweed Brain?" She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. She quickly stood on her toes and kissed me on my cheek. She slowly drew her lips away and smiled sweetly up at me. My whole body felt like it was melting under her smile and I think I smiled back at her. I had pretty much lost all control of myself at that point.

"Bye Percy" She said as she pushed the door open and smiled again over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and disappeared behind the door. I stood there still smiling and staring at the now closed door. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, opened the door and half jogged to the entrance back to the mortal world, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Annabeth. I arrived just as the last of the campers were disappearing through the elevator. Ah, man, I missed Annabeth, I thought. I heaved a resigned sigh and went in search of where I would be living.

As I walked around, in search of where I would be staying I thought to myself, wow, I'm wandering around Mount Olympus. As a god! I added as an afterthought. I was wondering around for a while and I still hadn't found where it was. Argh, I should have asked one of the gods where it was! I gave myself a mental slap and continued looking around blindly.

I finally gave up and went back to the throne room looking for my dad. I had just gotten distracted by the little ball of water that held Bessie, when Poseidon walked in. He seemed surprised to find me in the throne room looking at the ophiotaurus.

"Oh! Dad! I was looking for you, do you know where I'm going to be staying?"

**AN: Ok, so I know nothing really exciting has happened so far, but things will pick up next chapter! I promise! Till next time folks! Oh, and please review :)**


End file.
